


Meeting the Parents

by chem1calwarfare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chem1calwarfare/pseuds/chem1calwarfare
Summary: Cedric and his boyfriend discover that the former's parents are more accepting than they had feared.





	Meeting the Parents

"Oh, thank god that's over with," Cedric sighs. "Now we can go home. Finally."

You roll your eyes at him. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. Your folks are pretty cool."

"I know, [name], it's just..." He pauses. "I always feel like they're judging me."

"Everyone think their parents are judging them. It's because you want to make them proud."

"It's not that," he says. "I'm just... worried about what they think of us. Of you."

"What do you mean, honey?"

He pauses, gripping the steering wheel. "I just... I don't want them to be ashamed of me. I mean, they always told me about how they want me to bring home a nice girl, and when I told them I was gay, they seemed like they were disappointed." Another pause. "I just don't want them to treat you badly because I'm the one they're upset with."

"I'm sorry, babe. I know how that feels." You put a hand on his thigh. "If it helps any, I think your folks liked me."

"Yeah, they seem like they did." He gives a small smile. "Most people like you, though."

"You're such a charmer."

Cedric's phone beeps from the cupholder. "Can you look at that for me?"

You unlock the screen. There's a text from his mom. 

"Oh boy. Cedric, it's your mom."

He grasps the steering wheel tighter at the sound of that. His knuckles go white.

You read the message to him. "I like him. Keep him." That makes you smile. "See? I told you they like me."

He relaxes. "I guess I picked a good one," he says, smiling.

"You sure damn did."


End file.
